Alternate Wierd Science Rules
NOTE: These rules must be approved by Shawn Gaston. UPDATES : March 31, 2011 'Revision made. New formating. The Rules New Rules '''Overloading Steam Engines ' An engineer may overload a steam engine to obtain 50% additional speed, but must succeed on a Repair roll every hour to prevent the boiler from breaking down. A malfunctioning boiler must be shut down (a success on the boiler crew’s Boating roll) or it explodes, causing a wound to the craft and 4d6 damage to each crewman manning the boiler. Overloading Steamgear (adding more power) will add +1 to malfunction (If uses +`3 powerpoints, then 4 or less steamgear will malfunction (1+3=4) note: with modifiers the result is 4 or more , Steam gear will work (raises are allowed) but gear will malfunction. Wiill expand this soon. Same rules for Ethericgear '''Repairs Repairing ships (or steamgear or steam vehicles) damaged by adverse weather or enemy fire requires 1d4 days per wound, plus a dock (found in most major cities) for critical results. Repairing each wound or critical result incurs £10 multiplied by Toughness (including Armor) in expense. Ships receiving four wounds are not reparable, but can be salvaged or 10% of their purchase price, providing 1 ton of cargo per £100 of salvage value recovered. Steamgear can be salvaged or 10% of their purchase price, providing spare parts per £100 of salvage value recovered. New profesions Mechanic: Skills: Repair, Arcane Background ''(Steam Science) '' Rules: Can only repair steam engines (steamcars, trains, steamcopters, Airships). Cannot repair Steamgear, Automations, Difference Engines or Ethericgear. Engineer '''(aka Etheric Engineer in original rules): ''Skills'': '''Repair, Arcane Background (Steam Science)', Knowledge':'' '''Punchcard Programming. Rules: Can only repair steam engines (steamcars, trains, steamcopters, Airships), Steamgear, Automations, Difference Engines. Can tweak steampowered gear. Can create experimental steamgear. See Special Rules. Cannot repair Ethericgear.'' 'Inventor ' (aka Etheric Engineer in original rules): Skills:''' Repair, Arcane Background (Etheric Science)', Knowledge':'' '''Punchcard Programming. ''Rules: Can repair steam engines (steamcars, trains, steamcopters, Airships), Steamgear, Automations, Difference Engines. Can tweak steampowered gear and/or Ethericgear. See Special rules. Can create or improve Ethericgear. See Special rules.'' New Arcane Backgrounds Note: Steam Science can be change to a Skill 'Arcane Background '(Etheric Science) Prerequisites: Smarts d6, Inventor Arcane Skill: Etheric Science (Smarts). Etheric Science covers the creation and use of strange and powerful devices. The time of Clockworks is one of discovery and invention, and strange new devices are being built every day. Characters with Etheric Science are masters at steam powered qnd clockwork and Etheric devices, often retooling them or creating strange new inventions. Use the Weird Science rules. 'Arcane Background '(Steam Science) '' '''Prerequisites:' Smarts d6 Arcane Skill: Steam Science (Smarts). Steam Science covers the creation and use of strange and powerful devices. The time of Clockworks is one of discovery and invention, and strange new devices are being built every day. Engineer''' c'haracters with Steam Science are masters at steam powered and clockwork devices, often retooling them or creating strange new inventions. A character need not be a mad scientist himself to take Steam Science. Characters with this edge could easily be using experimental devices created by another ether technician or cutting edge inventor. '''NOTE: this edge can be a normal skill. Special Rules 'Special Rule:'Clockwork punk/ Etheric Enhancements If you want to add a mechanical arm or some unique power to your character, you must take Arcane Background (Steam Science) edge and then either use the powers listed in the Savage Worlds book, in the Rippers book, in the Savage Worlds Fantasy Companion, in Necessary Evil ''or the Steamgear list. You will receive a single power that uses the Clockwork or Etheric trapping. This may be a device that you carry or as a replacement limb or organ on your body. These devices may or may not require power points to use, but some may require activation. You will have to take the ''Steam Science arcane skill to activate a Clockwork or Etheric device. A character need not be a mechanic, inventor or engineer himself to take Steam Science. Characters with this edge could easily be using experimental devices created by another ether technician or cutting edge inventor but cannot reapir or improve them or create them. The "TO DO" list: *Reorganizing this section *Steam points rules (currently testing them) *Gear creation *Gear improvement *Punchcard Programing *New Steam/Etheric gear rules *Tech History & Fluff Category:Game Rules